A Shadowed Dream
by SnuggleKitten
Summary: Kagome makes a decision she will regret for, possibly, as long as she lives. But, will Inuyasha be there to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1: Realization

This will be written as Inuyasha POV or Kagome POV format.

And yes. This is my first fanfic, so please write reviews that are pretty honest! I don't mind harsh honesty. As long as it's not too insulting.

Rated T, because of course. Inuyasha curses too much. I'm sure his mom would shove some soap down his throat, no? But I still love him!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the manga/anime/game. As much as I hate to say it... I wish I could have the money to own anything of him x3

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 1 <strong>_Realization?_

_Kagome_

_Thump, thump, thump... _

As I ran my hand through my hair, my heart kept thumping wildly as I could feel eyes behind my back. I turned around, and sure enough, Inuyasha was watching me intently. Who could blame him? I was, after all, the reincarnation of his first love.

I let out a small sigh and looked at the ground. I'm sure he would never feel for me what he felt for Kikyo despite the fact she was already, well... Dead. Her soul in a clay doll, emotionless and cold. I shivered at the thought as Shippo gripped my sleeve and threw me a look of concern. I smiled at him with motherly warmth.

I heard a loud slap echo, which was most probably Sango slapping the perverted monk Miroku. I chuckled quietly as I imagined what Miroku had said to Sango...

" Sango! I wish to bear a son! A son that will finish the deed, I may not finish. To be able to defeat Naraku, if I were ever died off so I beg of yo- ," Miroku sang to the beautiful demon hunter. He was awarded by a slap in the face, which most probably was because he tried to grab her behind, once again. Sango growled at Miroku ", Lecher! What kind of monk are you! What woman would want to bear YOUR child? "

I announced I was going to take a bath and went to the hot springs. As I relaxed in the water, I realized how I felt about the whole situation I was tangled up in. Hugging my knees to my chest, I thought about how I was going to tell Inuyasha how I felt. He probably felt nothing of the sort for me, since he belongs to Kikyo... The woman he loves...

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and couldn't help but think of when I first met Inuyasha. He first mistakened me for Kikyo, when he almost kissed me because of my resemblance to her, and then when she was brought back from the living dead. Dunking my head under the water a bit then rose my head. " He'll never love me like he loves Kikyo, " I whimpered and got up to dry off.

After changing into some new clothes, I went and sat underneathe the tree near the fire. Everyone was already asleep. Except for Inuyasha and he was missing. _Where is he?_ I wonder and ponder the situation, then saw the soul collectors. _Of course... He went to Kikyo._ My curiousty got the better of myself and she followed the soul collectors. Maybe if I hadn't followed them, I wouldn't have done what I did... I wouldn't have the guilt on my soul... I felt so foolish after.

I followed quietly and caught Inuyasha and Kikyo in an embrace. Obviously, Inuyasha didn't notice anything but Kikyo, Kikyo on the other hand knew of the human girl's presence. Kikyo felt nothing, but knew of the pain and sorrow this inflicted on the girl. She didn't want to stop inflicting the pain, but she couldn't stop. She enjoyed the girl's misery.

Inuyasha murmured ", Kikyo... " The love was clear in his eyes, the way he touched her, his loving gaze... I backed up slowly. _Of course... He'd always choose her..._ I felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Ignoring the couple that I had abandoned. And my heart? I watched my whole romantic journey turn into a shadowed dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I'd love some reviews 8D It might bring inspiration into this peanut brain of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. ...But I plan to very soon!**

**A/N: Thank you, mrpeeples, so much for the kind review! Now onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 <strong>_Down the rabbit hole into the Shadow land._

Kagome

As I ran my head pounded in agony. I couldn't breath, I couldn't stop running, but knowing I had to stop sometime... It never crossed my mind. My breath grew shallow and my thoughts were echoing in my head. All I could really think was... _He picked her over me._ I felt like a broken record, repeating that one line, over and over... Not even paying attention to where I was going, I tripped over a tree's root and fell.

I fell down, it happened so quickly that I hardly had time to scream. I was falling, smoothly, which was odd... It was as if I was flying as I was falling, my heart was falling with me. I felt so broken, so beyond repair... " Inuyasha... ," I whispered in misery and the tears flowed down my face as I kept falling.

Inuyasha

My ears twitched at the sound of running, I turned around and saw Kagome running deeper into the forest. " Kagome! ," I shouted and turned to Kikyo. " Come to hell with me Inuyasha! Just you... And me! Forever my beloved. ," Kikyo whispered while cupping my face in her hands. I shivered and inhaled her scent. _Smells of death... Decay, soil, and... Clay. _I tored away and my heart was beating fast. _This isn't the Kikyo I loved, I did love Kikyo but now... I love Kagome._

I took off after Kagome. " Dammit! Where did that wench go? ," I growled in fustration, trying to trace her scent. As I was running all I could think was if Kagome was ok. If she was hurt or alone. Or maybe if a demon had taken her. The thought of that angered me and caused to run faster. I mindlessly ran, tripped over a tree root and into a hole. I was falling as gently as a feather. _What the hell...? _I was falling down an endless hole, but as I fell I felt emptiness. Darkness.

Kagome

I finally landed on the floor with a soft thud, my feet planted the floor as if I hadn't fallen, but as if I jumped off a ladder. I looked up and could hardly see the ray of light coming from the top. I squinted and looked infront of me and saw another ray of light. _An exit. _I took a step forward and walked into the light. Walking into the light, which took me to a place much similar to the area I was before I fell. Walking out into the forest area, I heard rustling noises. Someone was walking to me.

I braced myself for whoever was coming and to my suprise it was Inuyasha. I blinked in suprise and looked at Inuyasha. He looked back at me and asked, in a soft tone , " Kagome? Are you ok? " He walked towards me and pulled me into a deep hug. _Wh-what's going on? _He embraced me for a long time. He pulled away a bit and stroked my cheek. " I love you Kagome... ," He whispered. _WH-WHAT?_

?

Far away, but watching closely I watched ' Inuyasha ' embrace Kagome. The expression on her face made me chuckle a bit. " Welcome m'dear, to the world where your wildest dreams come true. The place where dreams run about aimlessly. It's a world just for you. ," I whispered and closed my eyes. " Welcome to the Shadow land, where no one is safe. " I turned away and walked into the dark forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh cliffy OwO Heheheh! I adore cliffys even though I have no idea what is going to happen. xD When I write, the juices flow and I go wherever they take me!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! Now on with the show! I'm so sorry that it's short! I'll work on a longer one soon ;D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT... I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 <strong>_The Beginning_

Kagome

I was lost in the comfort of ' Inuyasha's ' embrace. I wished I could've stayed there forever but, reluctantly Inuyasha pulled away, he kissed my forehead, took my hand and guided me through the forest. The feudal era was eerily calm to me. _It's almost like Naraku's gone..._ I wondered if Inuyasha was going to tell me anything.

Inuyasha guided me to a clearing to a small man made hut. It was unoccupied and contained: a fire buring hearth, futons rolled up against the wall, the medicinal herbs and food supplies on the side and it all suprised me. " Welcome home my love. ," Inuyasha whipsered into my ear and guided my into the hut, draping the door way and the hid the magic behind them.

Inuyasha

I landed on my feet, approached the light and entered a forest. _What the hell? I'm back?_ I was confused and muttered, " Where did that wench go... " I sniffed the air and listened for anything. **" It was futile to come here... "**

Third person POV

A women with black hair, beautiful eyes, red lips, perfect figure, clothed by a red hooded cloak, the hood down and a body hugging dress approached him from the shadows. " Kagome is where she belongs. Given the love she has yearned so long for. Her heart is now being filled. ," The woman concluded with a smile. _Once her heart is pure with love, I can take it to feed my soul. Staying young and ' pure ' forever. My need for a pure hear in love... To live..._

Inuyasha yelled, " What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean love?" The woman's smile became menacing and she chimed, " This won't be the last time i interferre. Now, Inuyasha... Be smare and stay away from her ' happiness. " The woman disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha growled in anger, " Who the hell are you? " " My name is Malice... And this is my kingdom... ," Her voice echoed into the wind as Inuyasha examined his surroundings.

" Inuyasha... Find Kagome... ," whispered Malice's twin, cloaked in pure white. She watched the hanyou from a safe distance, as if to guide him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R Please 8D Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: White & Red

**A/N: Whoa ch. 4 already? Didn't think I'd actually get this far xD Anyways. Thank you for the kind reviews. And yes. I'm getting ideas from alice in wonderland, but twisting it to my heart's content!**

**DISCLAIMER: First. I must achieve the Shikon No Tama. Then, I will own Inuyasha. But until then, he's not mine :,( PS I don't own the song sung in here, It is ****False Pretense ****by the red jumpsuit apparatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong> _White and Red_

Inuyasha

My ears twitched as the wind carried the words to me. " Inuyasha... Find Kagome.. ," The wind whispered to me. " Keh! I already knew that! Now where is that wench! ," I grumbled. _Kagome. Be safe. I can't lose you like I lost Kikyo. _I lifted my head and tried to locate her scent, but as I was searcing different scents hit me.

All around, sweet aromas invited me to find them. My mouth was watering by the time I smelt a ninth aroma. I went towards the sweetest aroma, my mind was wandering. My eyes were searching for something, something sweet and hidden. I came upon a field, a field of... food?

" What the hell is this? ," I barked, pleased to have found the source but unpleased to realize it didn't lead me to Kagome. The food had me drooling and my stomach growling. I groaned in agony and dug into the endless supply of food. I ate to my hearts content.

Something in the back of my mind was nagging me. I suddenly forgot what I was doing there and just ate. I ate as much I pleased, after I thought I was full, I was still hungry. I groaned in fustration and ate some more. Never stopping.

Kagome

Life had never felt so sweet. ' Inuyasha ' was giving me so much love and attention. Somewhere in the back of my mind said this wasn't the real Inuyasha. But, I didn't care. I felt his geniune warmth and love. It didn't bother me in the least that this Inuyasha was a replica.

_Now I can finally have Inuyasha all to myself. _I smiled at the thought, dismissing Kikyo into the shadows. I snuggled in Inuyasha's arms as he looked down at me and smiled. I sighed whole heartedly, I could never get enough of his brilliant smile. My heart jerked a bit and I frowned.

_Even if I'm content with this situation... I don't think I can replace the real Inuyasha with this replica..._

Malice

I walked back and forth across my rose garden. Content with how things are turning out. I smiled wickedly at my self and sang, " _The world's got a funny way of turning round on you. When a friend tries to stab you right in the face. Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped and knew .Don't sweat it, set off false pretense. _"

I smiled at myself with the venom dripping from my voice. " _Betray, your not gonna be willing to change. Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade .Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change .cause you know... _"

A soft melodic voice came out and joined in her song, with a tender tone. " _In sacrifice, false pretense. You're letting go . Stop pretending. Don't deny .False pretense, you're letting go... _" I turned in the direction the voice came from and said, " Alice. Welcome back to my rose garden. "

My twin, wearing a white cloak instead of a red one, smiled at me. " I decided to see how you were doing. Stealing another young teenager's heart, one that is in love, nonetheless. Heartless. ," Alice hissed. I cackled and said, " I do whatever I can to live dear sister, or have you forgotten? "

Alice smirked and said, " You will not get away with this. " She turned and disappeared into the forest. I muttered, " We shall see about that... "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! The white is Alice the red is malice. Unoriginal eh? No? URmmm... Anyways I don't get the huge numbers of Kagome X Sesshomaru. I find them an odd couple. I dunno... Anyways till next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5: twisted teaparty

**A/N: Feeling SUPER crappy as hell today. So I'm trying to get better by distracting myself. And what better way to distract myself than to write you all a new chappie? c: I'm sure it'll you all so much joy! Well... I hope. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: The wishing upon a shooting star thing didn't work, so I sadly don't own Inuyasha. or the beautiful song here. It is by Avril lavigne ( an amazing singer, my role model ) and called Innocence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 <strong>_The twisted tea party_

Inuyasha

I was still up to my ears in food. The supply was endless, after shoving a sweet delicacy into my mouth more replaced it. I groaned in agony, wishing to stop and realize why I was actually here. _The food. I think it's erasing my memory. _My memory was growing hazy and all I could remember at that moment was Kikyo betraying me. I frowned and lifted my head up, sniffing the air and smelled something sweet.

I went towards the smell and found a table. Filled with cups and cups of tea. Herbal, green tea, etc. All kinds of teas surrounded the table; realizing I was thirsty I sipped a cup. Then followed by another. And then another. My ears perked up as I heard running. A girl wearing a foreign outfit emerged from the woods. She giggled and exclaimed breathlessly ", Inuyasha! Stop! Oooh! Tea! " She sighed happily and took the place infront of me. Out from the forest came out, my _clone._

I gaped and stared at him sitting next to the foreign girl. " Keh. You always love sweets Kagome. ," My clone teased the girl. _Kagome? Kagome... Kagome... _I examined the girl infront of me, keeping in mind they were oblivious to my presence, she resembled Kikyo in almost every angle. But, she carried a warmth. _A type of warmth Kikyo never had. I admire this girl..._ My heart tugged at the sight of her, I didn't know why. I just now seen this girl. My memory was blocked but for some reason. " K-kagome? ," I questioned, my voice quivering a bit.

Kagome

I turned around and saw Inuyasha infront of me. Then looked to my right and saw a happy Inuyasha. I looked back and forth. _The one infront of me is the real Inuyasha. But, he seems to be in distraught I wonder what had happened... _I spoke softly ", Inuyasha? Are you ok? How did you get here? Did you fall through the hole too? " I directed my question towards the Inuyasha infront of me, while sipping tea. The Inuyasha to my right was confused. " Kagome. Do I know you? "

The Inuyasha infront of me asked a question that was innocent and I examined his facial expression. He meant what he said. He didn't remember. _He forgot me? What happened? _I said ", Inuyasha? You don't remember me? It's Kagome, remember? One of your best friends. Remember? Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo who you teased all the time? " Hoping my voice would help him gain his memory back, he shook his head no, which made me frown.

Why couldn't Inuyasha remember us? WHY? _Is it because of this place? There's an odd aura surrounding this place. I can't explain what it is though..._ A soft melodic voice flew through the air. Making a chill going up through my spine, despite the truth in the words.

" _Waking up I see that everything is ok. The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling... _"

Alice

" _This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by..., _" I murmured behind the trees. Singing my song that would trigger Inuyasha's memories. I grew fond of Inuyasha. I might've grown feelings for the hanyou, I sighed in despair. _Falling in love with those I save cannot be done._

" _I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere... I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feelin. This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by...," _I sang.

" _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant. Makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliance. Please don't go away. Cause I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by... ," _I continued.

" _This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by..., _" I concluded. Turning away and watching Inuyasha regain his memory, smiling at my efforts and listened. Inuyasha murmured ", Kagome... You wench. I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't leave my side ever again. "

I was happy they were finally together, beamed and then turned to see the clone. The clone was angry. In rage. This wasn't good. _I had better do something fast..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo cliffy, I'm so evil eh? hehehehe x3**


	6. Chapter 6: The madhatter's truth

**A/N: So halloween is tomorrow :D What sucks is I have school but my brother doesnt. ._. atleast people will see my cute lil lady bug costume! What about you guys? Are you guys gonna trick or treat? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. And that's why I cry every night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6 <strong>_The madhatter's truth_

Clone

I was spewing out venom, the air around me grew colder and colder. _The real half breed is here. Taking Kagome from me. She was already happy with me! THAT HALF BREED DOESN'T DESERVE HER! _I roared in rage and felt Kagome flinch beside me. I growled ", You think I'll let you take her? You bastard! You left Kagome ALONE! I was the only one here to support her! "

Inuyasha was taken a back, I grinned happily, realizing he was put in his spot. Inuyasha murmured ", Well. I was searching for the wench. Feh, I don't need you to tell me shit. C'mon Kagome let's go. " " No. ," Kagome replied.

Kagome

" No. ," I replied. I was being stubborn, I know. But, I couldn't take it anymore. I mean everyone has their limits. I've finally reached mine. Knowing if I returned I would have to face Inuyasha running off to Kikyo like always, proclaiming his love to her at all times... I was sad. Very sad. I knew that the Inuyasha here, would always love me. Never leave me.

" No? What do you mean no you wench? ," the real Inuyasha hissed. " You're coming with me and that's final. You don't wanna leave Shippo, Sango or Miroku. You really want to leave the lecher with your best friend? " I felt the guilt seep in but shook it away before it settled. " No! Why would I feel guilty? Inuyasha you jerk! You don't know how it feels! To always see you run off with Kikyo! To always know you're going to pick her over me in the end! She's just a stupid clay doll! Why did I have to fall in love with you! "

Inuyasha looked at me, dumbstruck, and speechless. I frowned and turned to the clone. " I'll be calling you Inu from now on... Inu take me away please. " Inu nodded his head, picked me up bridal style and ran deep into the forest, elsewhere.

Inu

I was smirking. _Inuyasha got his just desserts. Kagome will be mine. She will always be mine. Nevermind him, he loves her. But, he lost his chance. SHE. IS. MINE. _A strong lust overcame me and has my eyes wander over the beautiful woman in my hands. My mouth was watering by this point, and I rushed to the hut. _This woman will be mine now. And forever. _

Remembering my promise to Malice I put Kagome down and whispered in her ear ", I'll be back honey. I have to go grab some logs for the fire tonight. " She nodded and went to sleep. I ran out to the rose garden, knowing Malice was already awaiting my arrival. I walked into the garden and heard Malice. " Welcome, Inu. Good work. You make me very proud. "

I grinned, sipping tea and wearing a tall hat, an odd outfit. " My please, m'lady. I do what I can to please. She is indeed very beautiful and very caring indeed. Shame, I don't feel the same for her as she feels for me. I do hold a strong lust for her. She's my little marionette. A beautiful and delicate marionette. I adore her. "

Malice held up a rose and murmured ", But you don't love her. " " I don't. I just... don't. ," Inu murmured with a smile. " My tea is delicious. Many thanks again. ," Inu murmured and shrank away to get some logs; he rid himself of his odd clothing into his other attire. " Kagome, I'm coming for you. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At the end of this I felt very pissed off, because someone irritated me as I wrote this. Made me very mad. Oh but. Here. A cliffy. Enjoy and happy halloween or almost halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7: Painting the roses red

**A/N: So as I promised. Here is Ch. 7 :D I'm a complete lazy bum, but I decided to post this for you all. Please read and review c: **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I didn't have to say this all the time... I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: <strong>_Painting the roses red_

Third person POV

" Rin, don't go off anywhere too far. " Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin chirped ", Of course Lord Sesshomaru! " She skipped through a meadow of flowers. She was, clearly, unaware of the hidden hole. Rin fell into the hole and screamed ", Lord Sesshomaru! "

In an instant Sesshomaur had his hands around Rin and was falling with her. " Be careful Rin. " He growled, his voice rang with authority but was laced with kindness, as they fell into the black abyss.

Jaken POV

" M'lord? M'lord! M'lord Sesshomaru! " My voic rang loud and clear across the meadow. I pushed the millions of flowers out of my way as I trudged forward. " Rin? Rin! " _Now where could that blasted girl be?_

I held on to my two headed staff tightly and kept calling out for Lord Sesshomaru. Guessing Rin was with him, a thought crossed my mind and I shook it away defiantly. " M'lord wouldn't do such a thing to a young girl! " I frozed, my mouth open wide, shocked.

I shook my head furiously. " No, no! M'lord would never! " Then it dawned me. _Rin is his mate! Why else would she be with us! I'm alone! _I sobbed ", M'lord! " I sobbed endlessly. _I'm alone!_ That was my last thought before falling into a hole.

Kagome

I was sitting in a small hut, examining Inu infront of me. I frowned and brushed my hair a bit. _I should apologize to Inuyasha... I feel terrible for what I said... _I got up and said ", Inu, I'm gonna go a for a walk, ok? " Inu nodded and ate some ramen as I walked back to the tea table.

I approached and heard a soft voice say ", Inuyasha... "

Alice

I murmured ", Inuyasha... " I approached him as he growled at me.

I frowned and explained ", I'm Alice, Malice's twin sister. " I approached him and carrassed his face, noticing he never moved away, let alone do nothing, I continued. " Who do you love? "

The lust was dripping from my words and I couldn't contain myself. Inuyasha was lost in my gaze and I couldn't pull away. _Such beautiful golden eyes... _I leaned in closer and could feel his cool breath on my face. _In one kiss he could be mine eternally... Forever mine... Something just for me... _He leaned in much closer...

The birds were singing a song, the grogs in a lily pad jumped into the water. The seconds ticked by, knowing one kiss could seal our fate forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy MOOHAHAHAHA D Read & Review plezzeee Maybe it'll inspire me to write faster ;D? I'm trying not to be greedy. But It'd make me feel better c: I promise to make the next one longer ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Eat me

**A/N: Gomen, gomen! I know I said I would update yesterday and the week before... But, I've become lazy. I know. I feel so bad... Okay, I'm sorry D: I promise tomorrow will be another update. Or maybe today ;D Who knows? As a special treat I made you all a KiraraXShippo one shot! Please love me now? Jk. jk.. Haaaahhhh...**

**Oh PS: My fave char I've been using in here is Chessy3 Oh how I love Cheshire3 whatta devil he is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Inuyasha, now please... let's start the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8: <strong>_Eat me_

?

I watched Alice lean in, closer to the hanyou's face. They were inches away from kissing. I chuckled softly. _Alice knows of the consequences. She should know better... _I let out a low sigh. My pink and purple bangs hung over my left eye, I flicked them to the side, and a toothy grin was starting to form at the corners of my mouth, a terrible force of habit.

My tail flicked the bark of the tree, I hid behind while watching the two seated at the tea table, in the middle of the forest clearing, and I was so tempted to destroy this beautiful moment. My violet-blue eyes flicked over to the tortured girl, she had a beautiful face and figure, and that had me nearly drooling like a fool. _She's is not of importance, for now... This one of the reasons I despise being a man, now as to interrupt Alice and the hanyou... _

I likced my lips and purred softly. They were at forehead to forehead, nose to nose, lips to li-

" Why hello Alice! " I chimed cheerfully with my signature toothy grin. I floated in the mid air to their location. I was wearing my traditional, everyday outfit; it consisted of a long sleeve, past my finger tips, pink and purple along with pink skinny jeans. I also had pink and purple cat ears at the top of my head with a tail to match.

Alice glared at me and hissed , " What do you want Cheshire? "

I frowned and pretended to pout. " Now that's not very nice Alice, what happened to being nice to your friends? What happened to chivalry? Companionship these days is a remarkable find, due to the lack of kin- "

My voice drabbled on as I turned to the hanyou. I lifted my eyebrow and purred, " Hey there handsome, there's a lil' lady over there. Seems heart is strung and knotted with yours. Ohhhh young love! " I smiled dreamily.

The hanyou turned around and walked towards the girl. He murmured softly, but with care " Damn wench... I've been looking for you... " His eyes lit up at the sight of the girl.

Kagome threw him a look of indifference and said ", Didn't look that way to me. " She sauntered off, leaving a baffled hanyou. The hanyou ran after the girl and shouting protests, they may have sounded like a demand, but to those who trained their hearing, they could make out the whining in his voice.

Alice sighed and plopped down on the chair, once more, and nibbled a cookie.

I floated closer to her and scolded, " You should know better. He doesn't belong here, he belongs to that of the living. If any of us were to show any of them immediate affection, they'd be here forever. Though it depends... It seems the one you kiss has to have feelings for you as well. "

" If there's something I want, I shall get it. If there's something I love, I'll take it. No matter the cost. No matter what. " Alice stated sending a cold glare to Cheshire. " He'll be mine. I will fight for him, if that's what it takes. " She sauntered off the opposite direction to the red kingdom.

Cheshire murmured, " This is one battle we cannot win alone. " He followed the hanyou and Kagome, keeping a close eye on them, just in case anything should occur. After all they're in the Shadowland.

_And no one is safe in the Shadowland..._

Kagome

The nerve of Inuyasha! Thinking he could say that and just crawl back to me after almost kissing that woman! _What am I to do? I still love him, but it's just like with Kikyo! This woman will probably be after him... But where does that leave us? _

I stopped running and leaned against a tree, peeking up at the small gap between the trees, a bit of sunlight provided me warmth and a bit of protection. I frowned and hugged my knees, then heard footsteps fast approaching. _Inuyasha...?_

I looked up to see the hanyou, in his red, fire-rat, kimono with a look of irritation and protectiveness. I said ", Inuyasha. You don't have to chase after m- "

Inuyasha lifted up his claws and stared at me, with red in his eyes. I widened my eyes and backed away from the tree. This couldn't be Inuyasha. This has to be some kind of mistake.

" Kagome. Don't you dare leave me again, stupid wench! " Inuyasha growled and approached me in giant steps.

I was scared, it must be someone else, we're in the Shadowland after all. I ran for it. For my life. And heard Inuyasha chasing me as I ran, his grunts weren't too far behind...

Inuyasha

I was walking and finally ran into Kagome. " Kagome. " I began to say and then saw her giving me a glare. My eyes widened and I stayed put as she said...

" Inuyasha. Pick. Me or Alice? " She growled in annoyance.

" Alice? What do you mean? I would pick you of course! " I growled back. " Stupid wench! Why can't you see that! Why the hell would I go this far for anyone! "

" Like you would pick me! You would go running off for Alice, like she's Kikyo the moment she appears! " Kagome ranted and screamed ", I hate you Inuyasha! You stupid hanyou! You should've never been born! "

I grew angry at each word she said, the purple streaks were growing at the sides of my face, my claws extending, and then everything turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! And I made this one super long, hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
